fftarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Patch 142a
Patch 142a was released on November 7, 2017. Notable changes *MP costs were added for skills, notably in the Punch Art and Talk Skill skillsets. Draw Out's MP costs have been cut in half. *Damage modifier changes for Two Hands, Two Swords, Attack UP and Magic Attack UP. *Jump no longer gets a damage bonus from spears. *The return of absorb clothes. *Haste and Reflect stay on death. *Poison no longer stays on death. =Full list of changes= Additions are in cyan. Removed or moved content is yellow Nerfs are in red. Buffs are in green. Neutral changes are blue. Jobs Squire *Lost poles, but gained flails. Chemist Paladin *Lost flails. Archer Monk Priest Wizard *4 --> 6 PA. Time Mage *Gained flails. *4 --> 6 PA. Summoner *3 --> 6 PA. Thief *4 --> 6 MA. Mediator Oracle Geomancer *Gained poles. Lancer Samurai Ninja Scholar Mystic Knight Mime Skillsets Squire (Guts) *Throw Sand: (PA+60)% --> 100% accuracy, but lost Slow affliction. *Cheer Up: 3 --> 2 range/AoE, but 0 --> 2 vertical. *Yell: 3 --> 2 range/AoE, but 0 --> 2 vertical. *Heal: 0 --> 12 MP. *Wish: 50 --> 100 JP. *Ultima: 18 --> 24 MP, (MA*10) --> (MA*9) damage, and is now reflectable. Chemist (Item) *Light Curtain: Removed from the game. *Turtle Shell: Removed from the game. *Phoenix Down: 0 --> 100 JP. Paladin (Chivalry) *Reraise: 4 --> 1 CT, but can no longer target user. *Southern Cross: 18 --> 12 MP. Archer (Snipe) *Hawk's Eye: 12 --> 6 MP. *Seal Evil: (Sp+45)% --> (Sp+55)% accuracy. *Cover Fire: 0 --> 3 CT and lost its infinite vertical targeting. *'Cobra Strike:' Weapon range/vertical, 0 CT, 0 MP, (Sp+75)% accuracy, unevadable, yes Two Swords, adds Poison, 150 JP. Monk (Punch Art) *Spin Fist: 0 --> 12 MP. *Repeating Fist: 0 --> 6 MP. *Wave Fist: 0 --> 12 MP. *Earth Slash: 0 --> 18 MP. *Chakra: 0 --> 6 MP. *Chi Blast: 0 --> 18 MP, and lost its Innocent proc. *Secret Fist: 0 --> 18 MP, (MA+60)% --> (PA+50)% accuracy, and became evadable. *Stigma Magic: 0 --> 12 MP, 100% --> (PA+70)% accuracy, and loses Berserk+Charm removal. *Revive: 0 --> 12 MP, and 150 --> 200 JP. Priest (White Magic) Gained Holy from Lore, and Counter Magic from Talk Skill. *Raise 1: Became unreflectable. *Raise 2: 4 --> 5 Range, 5 --> 4 CT, and became unreflectable. *Dia: Became weapon-elemental. *Holy: 6 --> 5 range, 5 --> 4 CT, 30 --> 18 MP, Dmg_Faith(MA*15) --> Dmg_Faith(MA*12), 300 --> 200 JP. Wizard (Black Magic) *Magic Attack UP: 25% --> 33% boosting. *Water: 18 --> 24 MP. Time Mage (Time Magic) *Float: 200 --> 100 JP. *Demi: Faith(MA+80) --> Faith(MA+85)% accuracy. *Meteorain: 6 --> 4 CT. Summoner (Summon Magic) *Cyclops: Add: Darkness --> Add: Reflect. Thief (Steal) *Roulette: Removed from the game. *Gil Toss: Now rolls between 2 and 6, rather than 2 and 5. *Speed Ruin: (PA+70)% --> (PA+75)% accuracy. *Power Ruin: Removed from the game. Mediator (Talk Skill) *Counter Magic: Moved to White Magic. *Blackmail: 0 --> 12 MP. *Warn : 0 --> 6 MP. *Stall : 0 --> 18 MP. *Preach : 0 --> 6 MP. *Solution : 0 --> 12 MP. *Death Sentence : 0 --> 18 MP. *Refute : 0 --> 12 MP. *Insult : 0 --> 12 MP. *Mimic Daravon : 0 --> 18 MP. *Battle Orders: (MA+40)% --> (MA+55)% accuracy. *Pathos Speech: (MA+40)% --> (MA+55)% accuracy. Oracle (Yin Yang Magic) *Douse: Faith(MA+65)% --> Faith(MA+75)% accuracy, but lost Darkness affliction. *Doubt Faith: Faith(MA+60)% --> Faith(MA+80)% accuracy. Geomancer (Geomancy) *Attack UP: 25% --> 33% boosting. *Move-HP Up: Moved to Lore. Lancer (Jump) *Spears no longer provide a +50% damage bonus for Jump skills. Samurai (Draw Out) *Two Hands: 200% --> 175% modifier (does not affect procs). *Asura: 12 --> 6 MP. *Kotetsu: 24 --> 12 MP. *Bizen Boat: 24 --> 12 MP. *Heaven's Cloud: 12 --> 6 MP. *Kiyomori: 12 --> 6 MP. *Muramasa: 12 --> 6 MP. *Kikuichimonji: 18 --> 12 MP. *Chirijiraden: 24 --> 12 MP. Ninja (Ninjutsu) Is now called "Ninjutsu" in-game, rather than "Ninjitsu". *Two Swords: 400 --> 300 JP, but 15% --> 20% damage penalty per swing (does not affect procs). *Meiton: UnFaith(PAx9) --> UnFaith(PAx10) damage. *Suiton: UnFaith(PAx9) --> UnFaith(PAx8) damage. *Fuuton: 3 --> 2 Vertical, now has limited vertical targeting, and UnFaith(PA*8) --> UnFaith(PA*7) damage. *Raiton: Now reflectable. *Kagesougi: 12 --> 6 MP, 100% random add Darkness+Don't Act+Don't Move+Poison --> 100% add Don't Move, and 200 --> 100 JP. Scholar (Lore) Received Move-HP Up from Geomancy, and Spellbreaker from Spellblade. *Prism Tribute: Removed from the game. *Mad Science --> "MBarrier": Faith_(MA+90)% --> Faith_(MA+75)% accuracy, adds Reflect+Reraise --> adds Haste+Reflect+Reraise, 150 --> 250 JP. *Melt: 3 --> 4 Range/AoE and became Fire-elemental. *Holy: Moved to White Magic. *Spellbreaker: 2 --> 1 vertical, 6 --> 12 MP and became evadable. *'Convection:' 5 range, 0 AoE, 0 vertical (infinite targeting), 2 CT, 12 MP, all-elemental, deals 0 HP damage, unevadable, 100% chance to add Float+Transparent, self+ally-only, 150 JP. Mystic Knight (Spellblade) *Shock: 4 --> 5 CT. *Spellbreaker: Moved to Lore. *Amplified Bio: 50% --> 33% proc chance. *Miasma: Lost Undead affliction, but gained Oil affliction. Weapons Fists *PA*10 --> PA*12 damage. Knives *Air Knife: 10% --> 15% W-Ev. *Gladius: 8 --> 9 WP. *Mage Masher: 9 --> 10 WP. *Orichalcum: 0% --> 10% W-Ev. *Platina Dagger: 10% --> 15% W-Ev. *Throwing Knife: 10 --> 12 WP. *Zorlin Shape: 8 --> 9 WP. Ninjatos *Iga Knife: 9 --> 10 WP. *Koga Knife: 9 --> 10 WP. *Ninja Edge: Removed from the game. *'Taki Knife:' 10 WP, 10% W-Ev, 1 range, 1 MA, Water-elemental, 50% cast Water Ball, yes Two Hands, and yes Two Swords. *Orochi: 11 --> 12 WP. *Sasuke Knife: No longer forced two-hands. *Short Edge: 10 --> 11 WP. Swords *Diamond Sword: 13 --> 12 WP, and 10% --> 5% W-Ev. *Shieldrender: Removed from the game. *Tactician's Blade: Removed from the game. *'Mythril Sword:' 12 WP, 20% W-Ev, 1 Move, 1 Jump, 33% proc Shield Break, no Two Hands, no Two Swords. Knight Swords *Excalibur: 0% --> 20% W-Ev. *Tournesol: Initial Protect+Shell --> initial Haste+Regen. Katanas *Bizen Boat: 8 --> 9 WP. *Heaven's Cloud: 9 --> 10 WP, and 67% Slow proc --> 33% Heaven's Cloud (skill) proc. *Masamune: 9 --> 10 WP. Axes *Light Axe: Gained 1 MA. Staves *Black Staff: Gained 1 MA and 1 Jump. *Meteor Staff: Removed from the game. *Rune Staff: Cast Spell Absorb --> Cast Hallowed Strike, but 67% --> 50% proc chance. *White Staff: Gained 1 MA and 1 Jump, and 25% --> 33% proc chance. Flails *Vesper: Became Holy-elemental. Guns * Crossbows *Atheist Bow: 11 --> 12 WP, and 0% --> 10% W-Ev. *Atma Bow: 8 --> 10 WP, 33% --> 50% proc chance, but became forced two-hands. *Crude Bow: 0% --> 15% W-Ev. *Hunting Bow: 10 --> 11 WP, and 10% --> 15% W-Ev. *Night Killer: 0% --> 10% W-Ev. *Provoke Bow: 10% --> 15% W-Ev. Longbows *Ice Bow: 13 --> 15 WP, 6 --> 5 range, and Add: Stop --> Add: Slow. *Lightning Bow: 12 --> 14 WP, and 6 --> 5 range. *Long Bow: 12 --> 14 WP, 7 --> 6 Range, 2 --> 1 Jump, and initial Float --> always Float. *Rain Bow: 10% --> 15% W-Ev, 6 --> 5 range, 33% --> 50% proc chance, and Cast: Suiton --> Cast: Water 2. *Ultimus Bow: 15 --> 16 WP, 5 --> 4 range, and 10% --> 5% W-Ev. *Windslash Bow: 11 --> 13 WP, 15% --> 10% W-Ev, and 6 --> 5 range. *Yoichi Bow: 6 --> 5 Range, and 25% --> 33% proc chance. Books *Monster Dict: 20% --> 25% W-Ev, but lost its proc. Spears *Demon Spear: 50% --> 67% proc chance, but lost 1 Move. *Dragon Whisker: Gained 1 Move. *Ethereal Spear: 10% --> 15% W-Ev. *Ice Lance: 9 --> 10 WP, 0% --> 10% W-Ev, but always Regen --> initial Regen. *Javelin: Add Don't Move --> Add Stop, but 50% --> 33% proc chance. Poles *Dwarven Fan: 33% --> 50% proc chance, and gained Earth strengthening. Bags * Protection Shields *No changes. Headwear Helmets Hats *Feather Hat: 85 --> 90 HP. *Flash Hat: 70 --> 100 HP, 20 --> 40 MP, and lost half Fire+Wind and null Ice, but gained Reflect immunity. *Golden Hairpin: 30 --> 90 MP, and lost half Earth+Holy and null Fire. *Green Beret: 80 --> 90 HP, and 20 --> 25 MP. *Headgear: 95 --> 80 HP and 10 --> 0 MP, but gained 1 PA. *Holy Miter: 70 --> 80 HP. *Red Hood: Removed from the game. *'Thick Hood:' 85 HP, 15 MP, 1 PA, and Berserk immunity. *Ritual Hat: 80 --> 90 HP. *Thief Hat: 60 --> 70 HP. *Triangle Hat: 70 --> 90 HP, 20 --> 30 MP, and lost half Dark+Lightning and null Earth, but gained 1 MA and Innocent immunity. *Twist Headband: Removed from the game. Headbands *Chakra Band: 60 --> 70 HP, and 0 --> 25 MP. *Choice Band: 60 --> 70 HP, and 0 --> 25 HP. *'Marvel Band:' 60 HP, 40 MP, and 2 Move. Body Armor *Genji Armor: 80 --> 85 HP. *Mythril Armor: 20 --> 25 MP. *Plate Mail: Lost Poison immunity. Clothing *Black Costume: 90 --> 105 HP, 10 --> 15 MP, and half Dark+Water and null Lightning --> absorb Dark+Wind. *Judo Outfit: 15 --> 30 MP. *Leather Vest: 95 --> 105 HP. *Mirage Vest: 90 --> 105 HP, 10 --> 15 MP, and half Earth+Fire and null Water --> absorb Earth+Holy. *Power Sleeve: 80 --> 90 HP. *Rubber Costume: 80 --> 95 HP, 20 --> 25 MP, and half Holy+Lightning and null Wind --> absorb Lightning+Water. *Santa Outfit: Removed from the game. *'Brave Suit:' 95 HP, 25 MP, and absorbs Fire+Ice. *Secret Clothes: 70 --> 80 HP. *Wizard Outfit: 80 --> 90 HP. Robes *Black Robe: Strengthen Fire+Lightning --> strengthen Fire+Holy+Lightning+Wind. *Cultist Robe: 70 --> 80 HP, 40 --> 30 MP, and strengthen Holy+Water --> half Fire+Holy+Lightning+Wind. *Gaia Robe: Strengthen Earth+Ice --> half Dark+Earth+Ice+Water. *Knight Robe: 35 --> 45 HP. *Linen Robe: 40 --> 45 MP. *Magus Robe: 80 --> 70 HP, 30 --> 40 MP, and strengthen Dark+Wind --> strengthen Dark+Earth+Ice+Water. *Red Robe: 25 --> 35 HP. *Silk Robe: 40 --> 50 MP. *Wizard Robe: 65 --> 70 HP. Accessories Shoes *Feather Boots: Lost null Earth. *'Hyper Shoes:' 2 Speed, 1 Move, 1 Jump, Always Poison, and Immune Critical+Innocent+Regen. Armguards *Genji Gauntlet: Gained Stop immunity. *Hyper Wrist: Removed from the game. *Power Wrist: Gained Charm immunity. Rings Armlets Cloaks Perfumes *Chantage: Initial Reraise+Protect+Shell --> Initial Regen, and Immune Undead --> Immune Poison+Undead. Statuses Positive *Float: No longer penalizes the earth element. *Haste: Now stays when the afflicted dies. Negative *Poison: Now dispels when the afflicted dies. Neutral *Reflect: Now stays when the afflicted dies.